My Mistress?
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Inuyasha transforms into his youkai self. This is my take on the situation, and it isn't normal. He thinks Kagome is his...mistress! Good boy, Inuyasha! That's a good puppy! EDITED: December 2007.


**My Mistress?**

* * *

**This 'fic was edited on 12/16/2007. Having received 10 reviews in 2007 (four years after I wrote it), I decided it was high time to edit out my insane author notes, and do a nice once-over on the grammar.**

* * *

He had changed. Once again, his youkai blood had taken over and he was a youkai. His eyes glowed red color as he blew the enemy into oblivion.

Kagome watched with wide eyes, the pain in her legs dulled while she wasn't concentrating on them.

Miroku held Sango up and stared wide-eyed at the now-youkai InuYasha.

Was he going to kill them?

The whole group was injured. Kirara had fallen first, right into Sango's arms. The little kitty was handed to Shippou to watch while Sango helped the fight.

Miroku's wind tunnel could not be used for fear of sucking in the hell wasps that were lurking in the woods.

When Sango was struck, he had run forward to catch her. He had dragged her out of the battle and kept her at a safe distance.

Kagome had got in a few shots with her bow and arrow, and Shippo hid behind her cautiously.

Tetsusaiga had gone spinning from InuYasha's grip, and at the same moment, one of Kagome's arrows struck the demon. The demon had struck at Kagome, who dived out of the way. But his claws still sunk into her leg.

That enraged InuYasha beyond belief, and now he was smirking down at the very dead demon.

InuYasha looked down at the dead creature and let an obnoxious grin spread across his face. That bastard had attacked him. And those people over there. Who were they anyway?

He saw an orange tail disappear behind a girl with black hair. What was that?

He bounded over to investigate.

Sango watched the now-youkai InuYasha bound over in Kagome's general direction, and she gasped. He was going to kill her?!

But there wasn't anything they could do.

That annoying orange thing was behind that girl. He could smell it.

Kagome watched with fear as InuYasha came running towards her. Great, he was going to finish her off first? Joy. She closed her eyes, but opened them again when a scream emitted from behind her.

Shippou!

InuYasha held the kit in front of his face with annoyance. The stupid thing wasn't even cool. Just something. He sniffed it and poked at the tan and black thing that the fox was holding with his nose. Nope, not interesting.

He sat back on his haunches and dropped the kitsuné onto the ground.

"Kagome!" he whined. "Help! "

That black-haired girl scooped up the orange kit and InuYasha stopped to stare at a man and woman that weren't too far away.

Why were they here?

He pranced over to them on all fours and started to sniff them thoroughly.

Sango thought for sure that InuYasha was going to eat her, but when he started sniffing her, she relaxed. He was just like a curious puppy. He wanted to know who they were.

Nope, those people weren't very interesting, and he went back to catch that orange thing again. It was rather entertaining. When he approached them, the black-haired girl held the orange kit to her.

Who was this girl? She couldn't keep his entertainment away from him. It wasn't fair!

He circled her slowly, sniffing at her legs.

Then he stopped and sat back on his haunches. His nose poked into her cut and she yelped.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

He looked up at her curiously and cocked his head to one side. What was she trying to tell him? Her leg was all bloody and nasty. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and decided to get rid of the offending smell.

For some strange reason this girl's blood made him furious.

Kagome jumped in surprise when she felt his tongue on her leg. What was he doing?!

He lapped up the blood quickly and sealed the torn skin with his saliva. After that was completed he sat back up on his hind legs and stared at her, eyes looking into hers expectantly.

What did he want? He looked like he wanted her to say... "Good boy!"

InuYasha yipped and pressed his face against her leg. She was happy with him! Only one person could say 'good boy'. That was...

His mistress.

---+---

Sango watched him lapping up her blood with a pale face. "That's freaky," she said slowly.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed. "Really freaky. I think that he thinks that she's his mistress."

"Yep, looks that way."

---+---

InuYasha trailed after his mistress dutifully. She was picking up something strange and some weird bottles. What was she going to do?

"I'm gonna take a bath, Miroku, keep InuYasha here please!"

Miroku nodded and Kagome and Sango walked off to the hot springs. InuYasha trotted after his mistress and nudged the back of her knee.

"No, InuYasha," she ordered, turning him around. "Stay here."

InuYasha turned around and bit her ankle gently.

"Bad boy!" she scolded, smacking his nose lightly.

InuYasha's ears drooped and his face fell. What had he done wrong?

"Go sit with Miroku for a while, okay? I'll be back soon," she assured him, patting his head briefly.

Miroku huh? The guy was weird. InuYasha went to sit beside him as he was ordered.

"Yeah, I wish I could go too," the monk said wistfully.

InuYasha growled at him. He didn't know what he'd said exactly, but he had a feeling that it probably had something to do with the girls.

"Fine!" the monk held up his hands. "Geez, she trained you well."

---+---

When Kagome came back, InuYasha leapt up and tackled his now-wet mistress to the ground. He lapped at her face in greeting, and she looked shocked for a moment before she started laughing. He grinned and pushed his head into her stomach playfully.

She smiled and scratched his ears, patting his head lightly.

InuYasha wanted his tummy rubbed, so he flopped down on the ground and rolled onto his back, legs and arms in the air.

"Wow," Miroku grinned. "What's he asking for?"

A boomerang named Hiraikotsu met his head. "He wants his tummy rubbed, you pervert!"

Kagome commenced to rub the dog youkai's stomach, and he started to purr his pleasure. Now his back itched. He rolled over onto his stomach and let her scratch his back.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth happily. This sure was nice...

When the youkai relaxed, Kagome stood back up and went to her sleeping bag. She was tired, and it was sundown. When she was almost there, a hand grabbed her ankle. She gasped and looked behind her to see InuYasha with both of his hands grasping her ankles.

He wasn't tired; all he wanted to do was play. She sighed, and bent down to play with his ears.

"Look InuYasha, I have to go to sleep."

"Hey! We hafta eat!" Shippou complained.

"Great," Kagome sighed. "Never mind, we hafta eat." She got up and pulled some ramen out of her backpack.

It was cooked in less than ten minutes and she handed everyone a bowl before digging into hers. When she finished, she looked down at InuYasha who was trying to figure out how to eat the strange food.

His fangs sunk into the food, but it really wasn't working. He whined in frustration and Kagome picked up some one the noodles in her chopsticks and held them out to him.

He lunged at them and grabbed them up in his mouth. They were really good...

---+---

InuYasha took up refuge in his place at the end of Kagome's sleeping bag. He yawned widely and curled up in a little ball to go to sleep.

---+---

InuYasha awoke later that night very confused. He could taste blood in his mouth. And ramen. The last thing he remembered was...

His mind filled with panic. He hadn't EATEN Kagome had he?! He realized that it was her blood he could faintly taste in his mouth. He wanted to rid himself of the sickening feeling building in his stomach.

He opened his eyes and looked around the small camp frantically. There was Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and...Shippou and Kagome. He sighed in relief and looked down. What was he doing at the foot of Kagome's sleeping bag curled up like a dog?

He shifted his weight and Kagome reached down to pat him on the head. "Go to sleep InuYasha. Bad boy."

He started purring unconsciously when she fondled his ears. "Good boy," she murmured, falling back asleep.

"Hey!" he yelped. "I'm not a dog!"

"Wha?" Kagome asked, sitting up. "You talked?! "

"Of course I talked, why wouldn't I talk?"

"Cause you were, and, you, uh...you were acting like a dog earlier..."

"And you tried to follow Kagome to the hot springs!" Shippou yelled from behind Kagome.

"What?!"

"Yep," Miroku told him from across the camp.

"Don't be so loud, some of us are trying to sleep," Sango muttered.

"When I made a perverted comment you growled at me. I'd say Kagome trained you pretty well."

"Yeah, we were surprised that you didn't eat us all," Sango said, sitting up.

"Well, I ate somebody's blood," he stated. "I can still taste it."

"That was me," Kagome offered. "You licked my legs."

"I did WHAT?!"

"You effectively cleaned up her leg wound and sealed it too," Miroku grinned.

"You wanted your ears rubbed."

"And you wanted your tummy petted!"

"And your back scratched!"

"You mean I was acting like a common dog?!"

"Yes," Sango smiled. "And Kagome was your mistress."

"When she said 'bad boy' you got all sad and whined." Shippou laughed at InuYasha from behind Kagome's back.

"But you were really happy when she said 'Good boy!'"

"Oh! You licked her face too!"

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha yelled, effectively cutting off their annoying conversation.

Everyone sat back and stared at him.

"I get the point. I acted like a common mutt. Now shut up about it and leave me alone." He crossed his arms over his chest and did the classic 'feh'.

"It's okay InuYasha," Kagome assured him, leaning forward to hug him tightly.

"How so?" he asked, trying to ignore her hands. She'd started playing with his ears again. The purr started to pour forth again. How annoying.

"Well," she smiled, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. "At least you didn't eat us."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Of course, InuYasha would never act that way, but when this was written (so long ago…in 2003!), I thought it would be most amusing. Reviews are still appreciated, of course. It makes me smile to see people still reading this old stuff after so many years have passed.

Thank you for reading. )


End file.
